According to You
by rollergirl248
Summary: Maddie has a jerky boyfriend, but guess which cutie always has her back? Based off the song by Orianthi. Check it out!


**According to You**

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. **

"Here you go sweetie." I say, handing my boyfriend Chris, his soda.

I take my place across from him at the table. We're at the food court in the mall, needing a break from our all day shopping trip.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow sweetie? I thought maybe we could catch that movie about that-"

Chris spits his soda out like its poison, showering me in coke.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask, worried he was chocking or something like that.

"I asked for DIET!" he screams at me.

I chuckle, trying to find humor in this situation.

"God, you can't do one simple thing right!" he continues, standing up. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" I call, running after him. "You're my ride home!"

"Take the bus."

**  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
**

"I pre-ordered our tickets for that action movie. It starts at 8." Chris says over the phone.

"Oh, I thought I said I wanted to watch the romantic comedy one." I say confused.

"I'm not perfect!" he shouts. "It's too late to change your mind. Again."

"Look I'm not mad." I say, trying to call the situation down. "I'll be there at 8. Love you."

The other end of the line is dead.

**I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.  
**  
"Maddie, where are you?! You've missed half the movie." Chris remarks over the phone, obviously pissed off.

"Sorry hon." I say in a frantic voice. "My car broke down."

"Why do you keep that stupid piece of junk?" he asks rudely.

"It's the only car I can afford. And it's not a piece of junk." I say defensively, while petting my car like a dog. "I tried calling you. Where were you?"

"Watching the movie. My phone was off and then I wondered where you were so I stepped out for a minute, like the caring boyfriend I am, and called you." Chris says, as if he's the greatest person ever.

I roll my eyes and say, "Could you pick me?"

"Yeah." He says and my heart soars. He really does care. "Right after the movie ends."

What a jerk.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head. **

Tired from the last night, I drag myself to the candy counter. Immediately my eyes catch the sight of a rose with a small note attached. I bet its Chris, apologizing to me for making me wait in the cold for him last night.

I pick up the rose with the note and read:

_Missed you last night. _

_You're on my mind_

_Love you sweet thang_

_Z_

**According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted. **

"Zack! Zack! Stop it!" I manage to get out between my gasps.

"Say it." Zack says while continuing to tickle my sides.

"You win. I surrender." I chuckle.

He releases me from his grip and turns me around to face him. With that dazzling smile he says, "Your laugh is irresistible. I'd do anything to make you laugh; just to hear it."

**Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**

"Hey." Zack says as I enter the Tipton Hotel. "Why were you late?"

"My car wouldn't start." I say with a grimace.

"It's so cute how you love that thing." He says with a smirk.

"Really?" I ask. Last week Chris was getting ready to drive it into the lake.

"Yup. Oh, and don't worry. I covered for you to Moseby." He replies and walks out the doors to the school bus.

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place. **

"I just don't understand why you don't want me to come." I say to Chris, trying not to be whiny.

"You'd get bored and just complain to me the whole time. I just want a day with my buds. Plus, you don't even understand football." He replies.

"I would go just to be with you." I say.

"I have to go now. Call you later tonight." He says and pecks my cheek.

The only call I got that night was from Zack.

**  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.  
**

"And then the cat went bark!" I say, finishing off the joke with a laugh.

"That wasn't funny." Chris says, holding my hand as we walk through the mall.

"Well, I thought it was pretty funny." I remark, still laughing my head off.

"Ugh!" Chris groans. "Stop laughing. It's annoying. And who laughs at their own jokes?"

Feeling embarrassed and trying to take the attention off of me, I yell, "Look at those shoes!" I've been saving up to buy them for months. They were absolutely beautiful.

"You have a one track mind Maddie." Chris replies, shaking his head and walking past the store.

**  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head. **

My phone vibrates, signaling I have a text message. Please be Chris, please be Chris, please be Chris-

Zack.

_History sucks. –Z_

I giggle. Typical Zack.

_What are you doing? –M_

_Looking at paintings of ancient queens. They have nothing on you ;) -Z_

_Focus on class *scolding tone* - M_

_Can't. You're beautiful face keeps popping in my head. - Z_

**  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted. **

"How was your day?" Zack asks, as he sits himself on top of the candy counter.

I sigh and say, "Typical. Boring." It's then that I notice a large group of gorgeous girls giving me death glares through the Tipton doors. "Maybe you should spend time with your possy." I chuckle.

Zack grimaces and rolls his eyes. "I'd much rather spend time with you."

**  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. **

"Surprise!" Zack says with a mischievous look on his face.

"Zack, what is this?" I ask, taking the wrapped box from his hands. "It's not my birthday or anything."

He smirks and says, "You'll have to open it to find out."

I unwrap the box and lift the lid, to reveal the pair of shoes I've been lusting after for months!

"Oh my gosh! Zack! How did you know?!" I squeal, jumping up and down.

Zack chuckles at my reaction and says, "I have my ways."

The realization of the price comes back to me, and I say, "I can't accept this. Way too much-"

"Don't even think about it." He smirks. "Non-return policy. So you might as well wear them."

"You're the best!" I yell and then give him the biggest bone-crushing hug ever. ****

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--. 

"Sorry about this." I say guiltily.

"No problem." Zack says as he lifts the lid of my car. After jumpstarting it and closing the lid, he pets the car like I always do. "She's a senior citizen."

"That she is." I say with a chuckle. "Again, sorry for calling you at three a.m. I would have called Chris but he's mad at me for something and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Ssh. I'll always be here sweet thang. Don't worry." He replies and giving me a much needed hug.

**  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.  
**

"You spend more time with him than me!" Chris yells at me.

"I _try _to spend time with you, but you're always pushing me away." I say, getting pissed off.

"Well," Brad continues, "I want to spend time with you now. I'm trying here."

"I already have plans with Zack. You can't just pick me up when feel like it. I'm not a toy. I have a life too!" I say, unleashing all my pent up anger at him.

"I'm tired of this." Chris remarks, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Choose. Me or him?"

"You're making me choose?!" I say, astonished.

"Yes. Me or him?" Chris asks again.

I look to my right to see Zack hanging his head and walking away.

"Him." I reply with no hesitation. Zack's head snaps up surprised.

**  
According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right. **

"Seriously?" Chris asks, as surprised as Zack is.

"Yes Chris seriously." I say. "He notices my little quirks, goes out of his way to show he cares about me, and picks me up in the middle of the night without any complaint. But most importantly, he gives me his love. It's more than you ever have given me."

**  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible, **

**he can't get me out of his head. **

I run into Zack's already outstretched arms. I realize my mistake. Every guy I've dated has been a jerk compared to him. So why do I treat them better than him?

I look up into his beautiful, blue eyes and my heart soars. I bring my head up and kiss him with more passion then I've ever kissed anyone before. My heart starts thumping faster than it ever has before and tingles course through my veins. He kisses me gentler than any man has. How have I been so blind?

**According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted. **

I pull back and Zack looks as stunned as ever.

"I've been blind Zack. The only man I could ever truly love is you. I love you." I state with a large grin on my face.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He says, kissing me again.

"Hope I was worth the wait." I manage to get out.

"Definitely." Zack mumbles.

**  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose. **  
**He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you] **

"I love your laugh." Zack says, while we continue kissing.

"I love your charm." I reply, kissing him back.

"I love your personality." He gets out between kisses, brining me closer to him if possible.

"I love your soul." I say, breaking away to look into his eyes.

**  
According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

I look down at the framed photograph of Chris. I take it out and rip it into a million pieces, before throwing it in the trash can. The most recent picture I have of Zack and I take its place. Perfect fit.

**Hey guys! I was bored and I hate studying for exams. Lol. Please review, it's much appreciated. The song is According to You by Orianthi. If you haven't, you should go check it out:) **


End file.
